Twin Telepathy
by unnoticedshadow
Summary: When Lindsay receives bad news from her family, can Danny help her through it? This is my first FanFic, so no flames please! I DO NOT OWN CSI:NY but wish I did. This is set as if Louie & Stella never got attacked & Aiden hasn't been killed. Fits better.
1. The Pain Begins

Chapter 1 – The Pain Begins 

"So Montana, what have we got?" asked Danny Messer as he sauntered jauntily into the layout room.

Lindsay Monroe looked up from her notes and answered, with her teeth clenched together and her fists held tightly at her side, "First off, my name is Lindsay, not Montana, and to answer your question, I have found out from Sid that our quiet, innocent school teacher, Miss Lilydale, overdosed on a substance found at her flat. It was…" Lindsay did a drum roll on the desk, "co – co – AAGGGHHH!"

Lindsay doubled over and grabbed her left hip, her face screwed up in agony.

"Lindsay, what's happening? Talk to me kiddo, please?"

Danny was terrified. He had always liked Lindsay as more than a friend, so he couldn't bear to lose her now. As he glanced around, panicking, he saw Dr Sheldon Hawkes meandering down the corridor. He ran out of the door.

"HAWKES! I NEED YOU IN HERE NOW!!!"


	2. A Case Of Perplexion

Chapter 2 – A Case Of Perplexion 

"Well, I have to say I'm completely perplexed. I have no idea at all," said Hawkes shaking his head.

However, as her was talking, Lindsay had managed to pick up her mobile. However, she was still shaking extremely violently, so Danny had to take the phone off her.

"What number, sweetie?" he asked her gently.

Lindsay put up three fingers and Danny pressed speed dial 3 and held it against her ear.

As someone at the other end picked up, Lindsay asked, "Mom, what's happened to Milli?"


	3. The Explanation

Chapter 3 – The Explanation 

After a short conversation with her mother, Lindsay put down the phone. The pain in her hip had disappeared now she knew the whole story, but that still didn't put her at ease. She turned around to meet the puzzled and slightly exasperated stares from her two colleagues.

"Well?" asked Danny, leaning forwards and putting his hands flat on the table, fingers spread apart. He clearly wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Well," Lindsay replied, "Milli, or Amelia Monroe is my identical twin sister, and you have just witnessed a case of twin telepathy." She looked at them both, meeting their gaze levelly.

Danny looked totally perplexed, but Hawkes was nodding his head, knowingly. Well, he was a doctor, after all.

"Explain, please Doc?" asked Danny, who was still slightly concerned about Lindsay's health, emotionally, if not physically. If he understood twin telepathy correctly, both Lindsay and Milli could have been through a lot of pain throughout their lives, childhood and adult.

Hawkes sighed. "Well, in compact, simple terms, identical twins often have the ability to speak in secret languages that no-one else can understand, or send and receive feelings and/or messages telepathically. Studies have been done where one twin picks a card then sends a message telepathically to their sibling in another room. 50 of the time both twins chose the same card. There is no evidence to suggest the data presented to us is false, some just call it a coincidence. There is no way to 'switch off' per se, but twins often like the connection, even if it increases the stress in their lives." He then looked at Lindsay, with a look in his eyes silently asking if he had overstepped the mark. Lindsay smiled and silently put him at ease.

"Crikey," said Danny, still a bit shocked, "so is that what happens between you and Milli, then?"

Lindsay nodded, suddenly very close to tears. "It isn't always that bad, but Mom told me Milli is in a coma. She was stabbed in the left hip. She's losing lots of blood."

And with that Lindsay started to fall towards the floor, but luckily Danny caught her and held her close, whispering comforting words to his precious Montana, as Hawkes took that as an extremely subtle hint to leave the lovebirds-to-be alone. Danny wouldn't hurt her. In fact, Hawkes believed the Danny was the only one Lindsay would ever open up to. As he looked back over his shoulder, he smiled softly as he saw Danny stroking Lindsay's hair, as Lindsay's body shook with gut wrenching sobs.


	4. The Tears

**Chapter 4 - The Tears**

"Come on Lindsay, I'll take you back to your apartment, you need to rest," said Danny, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, currently brimming with tears. Come on honey."

As Danny stood up and went to help her up too, he was immediately stopped by a soft hand on his arm, and a soft, trembling voice.

"No."

"What? C'mon Linds, you're in no state to be here. Now you are coming with me and you WILL rest. You need to take your mind off of this." Danny was now starting to get frustrated with Lindsay. Didn't she know that working herself to the bone was not going to help?

Lindsay on the other hand, had passed angry and was now plain furious. "WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE? SHE'S MY SISTER AND IT WON'T HELP TO STAY COOPED UP IN MY APARTMENT!" Her voice suddenly softened and became thick with emotion as she tried to recompose herself. "Besides," she continued, "I have photos there, it won't help, OK?"

Lindsay fled from the room, with Danny not far behind. However, he lost track of her after a while as she kept turning corners and ducking behind doors. Despite the situation, Danny just had to chuckle a bit. Only Lindsay could be this distraught and still figure out how to escape someone without a trace.

"Hey D," called Flack from the elevators, "I've found a drug dealer who admitted to selling Miss Lilydale the cocaine."

"Great," replied Danny. "Hey, listen, can you go through the formalities with him? You know, interview him and so on, cuz I have something I need to sort out with Lindsay."

"Ooh, lover's tiff?" Flack asked, with a devious glint in his eyes, but Danny wasn't in the mood for Flack's idea of 'humour'.

"Not now," Danny growled, and left to look for Lindsay, leaving a bemused Flack left standing in the middle of the corridor.

As Danny was patrolling the corridors, he walked straight past Stella, turned around and asked, "Hey Stell! You haven't seen Montana – I mean Lindsay recently have you?"

Stella gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, I saw her rushing towards the locker room. She was muttering something about her sister dying?"

Danny frowned and asked, "Don't you mean in a coma?"

Stella shook her head and replied, "No. She said something about the connection being lost forever and she'll never feel her again, and something about calling her mom to arrange the funeral."

Danny sighed. "Thanks Stell."

Danny set off towards the locker room, but what he saw broke his heart. She was sitting with her locker door wide open, pictures splayed across the inside, and she was singing so softly, Danny had to strain to hear what she was singing.

_On the subject of you being gone forever  
I still can't believe it, I can't see it  
I should just stop counting days_

As Hawkes wandered up to the door, Danny put an arm out to stop him from entering. When Hawkes shot him a questioning look, and Danny motioned with his head into the locker room, where Lindsay was holding a photo in her hands, tears cascading freely down her cheeks.

_  
On the subject of the future  
Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended  
And pretend it could go either way_

Mac and Stella walked over to the door, and stopped at the sight of Danny and Hawkes, and the depressing song coming from the locker room.

_Chorus:  
If I could have you back again  
I'd think about it once or twice I guess  
If I could have you back  
I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back_

_If I could have you back_

_On the topic of the time we spent together  
I can't say I never wonder  
If you ever think about those days_

Lindsay curled up in a corner with her eyes squeezed shut.

For one reason or another, the entire lab had made their way to the locker room. All the women were crying, and all the men were trying desperately not too.

Someone sniffed. Lindsay looked up, and seeing all those faces staring at her just made her break down again.

Danny's heart broke all over again. He whispered something to Mac, who nooded, then Danny shooed everyone away and curled up next to Lindsay.

"Can I go home now?" she whispered, still looking at her hands.

"Sure," Danny replied, "I've already cleared it with Mac." When he saw that she was not calming down at all, he tilted her chin up, so he could look her in the eyes and said, "It'll all be OK, I promise. The team will help you through this, and I'll stan by you every step of the way."

And with that said, they stood up, Danny supporting Lindsay. Over the next few days especially, she'll need support from the whole team, but Danny, was going to lok after her, and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

**A/N: Aww poor Lindsay! Please review and let me know what you think, as this is my longest chapter yet! I didn't write that song, and I don't own it. It's If I Could Have You Back by Aly and AJ.**


	5. The Letter

**A/N: I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been swamped down with homework and I haven't been able to think of any ideas for this story. So, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own them? Hah! Yeah right!**

* * *

The ride back to Lindsay's apartment was deadly silent and you could cut the tension with a knife. Danny kept glancing over at Lindsay, but she had zoned out at the beginning of the journey and just stared out of the windows, hers eyes blank, as a solitary tear occasionally rolled down her cheek. Whenever she sniffed, Danny would open his mouth to try and comfort her, but he had never suffered a loss like this, so he had no idea how to console her without making it worse.

As they pulled up in front of Lindsay's apartment building, Danny turned to her, and tried to speak some words of comfort to her. He was really worried.

"Lindsay," he started, but cut himself off quickly. Lindsay hadn't acknowledged her name or that Danny was getting out of the car. She just climbed out and walked solemnly up to the door, unlocking it.

Once she got in, she saw a letter on the floor, a bright yellow envelope with her name scrawled on it, with her address.

Lindsay frowned when she saw the envelope and ripped it open. Danny, standing slightly in front of her, frowned when he saw her eyes well up as she read the letter. However, it all became clear when she handed it to him to read.

_

* * *

_

_Long time no speak huh? You really work too many hours at that lab you know. I try to phone your cell, but I always get voicemail. Honestly L, this has gone past 'job dedication' and is currently bordering on 'job OBSESSION'. Honestly, I'm serious. I know you have a thing for your co-worker, who you are 'just friends' with, but just ask him out for a drink. I'm sure nicer conversation would present itself over dinner, rather than a dead body, huh?_

_HeeHee!!!_

_Anyway, want to know why I sent you such an official letter (cough cough)?!_

_Well… I GOT THE PROMOTION!!! Honestly Lilo, it's the job of my dreams, I am so happy. But then again, you probably know that huh?_

_How are you coping with the stress? Don't deny it, you know it's true. Come on Lindsay, not all cases can be solved straight away. But then again, knowing you, you've been working solidly at the lab and you have now solved the case. So, who were you working the case with again? BossMan? Stella? Or Lover-Boy? I bet it's Danny isn't it. Danny and Lilo, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Yay! I finally get to get you back for all the times you teased me about Hubert (HIS NAME WAS NOT THAT BAD!!!)._

_Sorry sis, but I have to go, as I start my new job tomorrow. Oh, I never told you what it was did I? I'm the chief editor at the Montana Times. It's a dream come true. I'll send you an edition soon. Not my first one, but one where there is lots of juicy gossip._

_Talking of gossip, did you know that Matty J has re-married again? This is his sixth wife now._

_Anyway, gotta go. Call me when you are free so we can catch up._

_Miss ya loads._

_Love you forever!_

_Milli Marshmallow!_

_XXX_

* * *

Danny sighed softly as he turned to Lindsay. He still hadn't got used to the emptiness in her eyes. They were void of all emotion. This wasn't the Lindsay he knew and loved. _Wait_, he thought. _Did I just say love?_ He sighed when he realised that yes, he did love his Montana, but now he needed to be there for her. He gathered her up into his arms as she sobbed hysterically, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. He pulled her over to the sofa and sat her down, whispering comforting words in her ears.

"Can we watch a game show or something?" whispered Lindsay.

Danny nodded and turned on the TV. After a few questions, Lindsay started muttering the answers, and by the end she had even beaten the contestant! Danny stared at her in awe. How was it possible for one person to know that much? Lindsay turned her head up and smiled gently.

"That was fun," she said. "But now I need to phone Milli to tell her that… I… won."

Tears once again welled up as she started to tumble, but Danny dashed forward and caught her.

"Come on," he said. "Try and get some sleep." Lindsay nodded, and Danny scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom.

Once Lindsay had climbed into bed, she tugged Danny's hand, and silently begged him to lie with her. So Danny slipped off his shoes, and lay on the bed with Lindsay, who immediately snuggled up against his chest. She didn't want to be alone tonight.

**

* * *

**


	6. Just A Dream?

**A/N: Heya! I'm so so sorry! I found out at the end of last week I had Maths coursework due in this week, I also have Geography coursework, Spanish coursework, and I need to learn pieces and scales for my grade 6 clarinet exam, as well as grade 5 theory! So updates won't be too regular, but I will update when I can. Well, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

As Lindsay opened her eyes, she rolled over to find Danny. She was feeling really down and depressed and really needed a hug. However, to her astonishment, the bed was empty, and was neatly made, as if no one had been there at all!

"No way," she whispered to herself. Could it really have all been a dream? She looked around the room for any sign that Danny had been there, but it was void of anything 'Danny-ish'. Lindsay leapt out of bed at padded through to the kitchen, feeling quite happy, deciding to ring Milli and actually have a chat. It was her day off after all, and Milli was always free for a natter with her sister. However, when she pulled open the door, her heart sank, and so did she.

Danny turned around, plates of breakfast in hand, as he saw her slide down the wall, disappointment in her eyes. Danny frowned. Didn't she want him here?

As if she read his mind, she shook her head, and said dejectedly, "I don't want you here Danny."

Danny sighed, and turned to grab his coat, but Lindsay, seeing what he was about to do, leapt up and grabbed his arm.

"No Danny, I didn't mean it like that. I woke up, and… and you were g-gone, so I thought it was a dream, and that… that… that Milli was still alive."

Danny sighed, and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Linds, I should have stayed with you until you woke up. But I'm here for you, always. Mac's given me a couple of weeks off, so I can come with you to Milli's funeral."

Lindsay nodded. "Thanks Danny," she whispered, to which Danny simply nodded and placed a chaste kiss in her hair, pulling her closer.

Lindsay turned to him, her eyes shimmering. "So, didn't I see you with breakfast?"

Danny smiled softly and led her into the kitchen, where they ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't a super long chapter, but it's still and update right? So please review!**


	7. Hakuna Matata

**A/N: Hi! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been focusing my attention to my other stories, but now they're finished I can focus on this one! I also have two more CSI: NY stories: Singing Your Heart Out, and Lindsay's Blog, both are D/L…of course!!!**

* * *

Throughout the next couple of days, Danny stayed with Lindsay in her apartment. The rest of her colleagues and friends came by when they could get off work if it wasn't too late, and they occasionally had movie nights together, stuffing their faces with popcorn. Lindsay wasn't cheering up exactly, but she was starting to open up a bit. However, on their last movie night before Danny and Lindsay left for Montana to go to Milli's funeral, one single movie brought Lindsay right back down into her depressed mood again. The Lion King.

Flack, Stella, Mac and Hawkes met up together outside Lindsay's apartment building with pizza and movies. They had chosen kids animated Disney movies so that they could have a good laugh and sing along with the various songs. Since Milli died, they realised that Lindsay loved to sing, dance and write songs when she was feeling down, so Disney seemed like the best choice.

As they pressed the buzzer connected to Lindsay's apartment, they were expecting Danny to be letting them up. Lindsay never seemed interested in who was at the door or anything like that. In fact, if Danny weren't there, Lindsay would just sit in the living room. She wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat, which is why Danny had moved in, and Lindsay was extremely grateful. So, they were extremely surprised when instead of Danny's voice, they heard a meek voice saying, "Hello?"

They were so surprised; they forgot to answer! Well until they heard her voice through the machine once again, then Stella answered and Lindsay quickly let them up.

When they got up there, they all hugged Lindsay and Danny, then opened the pizza and put The Little Mermaid in the DVD machine.

They were all having a good laugh listening to Flack sing 'Part Of His World' in a girly voice, and even Lindsay let out the occasional giggle, which they were glad to hear. But then it all went wrong.

Stella got up and replaced The Little Mermaid with The Lion King, and as the opening titles came on, Danny felt Lindsay stiffen next to him. He turned to her and whispered, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," she replied, and leant unconsciously into Danny' chest.

It was all going okay, and Lindsay wasn't getting too emotional, until the song 'Hakuna Matata' came on. Lindsay let a few lone tears creep down her face until she jumped out of Danny's arms and ran into the bedroom.

The others sat there shocked until Danny stood up, and decided to go through and see her.

When he went in, he saw why she was so upset. From a small portable TV in the corner of the room Lindsay was watching a video from what looked liked a talent show.

"And now," called the commentator, "We have two twin sisters who have come to the Maldives all the way from the small American town of Bozeman, Montana. Please welcome on to the stage, I'm guessing these are nicknames, Lilo and Marshmallow!"

Everyone cheered as two sisters made their way up onto the stage and started singing. Then Danny realised why she was upset. They were singing Hakuna Matata.

Danny sighed. He didn't want her getting so upset again, as she was starting to deal with it.

So he approached the bed and took her in his arms, trying to calm her down, until eventually the tears went and her breathing got less erratic.

They then went out to try and enjoy the rest of the movie. Lindsay found it hard, but she wouldn't let them change the DVD. She needed to watch it at some point.

The guys eventually left, leaving Lindsay and Danny to get some sleep.

The next few days were going to be hard for them, and they would need all the strength that they could muster.

**

* * *

A/N: So there you go! Personally I hate this chapter, but I needed to move it along a bit, and this was the only way I could think of. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames aren't.**


	8. At The Airport

**A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I literally have half an hour free each night, and I stay behind after school every day now too, so I simply haven't got the time to update. So, I'm going to try and finish this story in the next couple of chapters, so that all my stories are complete, then you may not hear from me for a while. But I will be back eventually!!!**

**Oh, and by the way, sorry if the information about flight lengths and time differences are incorrect, but I'm English and when I searched it on the internet I just got really confused!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't you hear? I did apply for 50 per cent of the CSI Corporation, but they didn't accept. Poor me!**

_

* * *

This is it_, thought Lindsay, as she woke up at 5am the next morning with the alarm. _Today is the day of Milli's funeral._ But right now, Lindsay just wanted to stay in bed. It was nice and warm being snuggled up with… 

_Wait! _She thought in a panic. _Why am I snuggled up with Danny? _Then she remembered that the night before she had had another nightmare, but this time she had been holding the knife that had stabbed her sister. She had woken up screaming, awakening Danny from his slumber in the living room. She was so freaked out by it that he had to stay with her to keep her calm.

However, she knew that she had to get up and face whatever today was going to throw at her. So she mentally prepared herself. Ready to travel back to Montana.

At that moment Danny woke up, and pulled her close, knowing that today would be hard for her. They were getting a plane to Bozeman at 7am, and they would arrive at 9am in Bozeman, Montana. There, Lindsay's dad would meet them and drive them to their home, where Danny and Lindsay could unpack. Then, at 2pm, they would head off to the funeral, where Lindsay was going to sing a song that she had written especially for today.

* * *

The plane journey across to Montana was quiet, Danny reading a book, whilst Lindsay put the finishing touches to her song. She had been fretting over it for a while now, desperate to make it perfect. She was just finishing as the seat belt sign lit up, signalling that hey were about to land. Lindsay, feeling a bout of nerves wash over her, grabbed Danny's hand, needing to feel the support that, in her heart, she knew she had.

However, now, things were about to go wrong.

As soon as they had got off the plane, collected their luggage and headed out of the airport, a young man who Danny assumed was a brother of Lindsay's met them. He was right, when Lindsay turned after embracing the man tightly, and said, "Max, what are you doing here? I thought Dad was supposed to be collecting us? Anyway, I would like you to meet my friend and work colleague Danny Messer. Danny, this is my younger brother Maxwell, but everybody calls him Max."

The two men shook hands, and Lindsay sighed in relief, glad that they seemed to be getting along okay so far.

When they released each others hands, Lindsay once again shot Max a confused glance about why he was here, opened her mouth to ask, but then dismissed her worry and turned to go. But Max stopped her with just one phrase.

"Code 17."

Lindsay turned around, horror and grief gathering in her eyes, tears welling up.

"Did you tell them…?"

"Response 4?" Max replied.

Lindsay nodded, whilst the tears began to cascade down her flushed cheeks, as Danny moved to hold her close, questioning her silently with his eyes.

Lindsay explained to him briefly, "Code 17 means that they blame me, and response 4 means that I had no way of knowing that this event was happening."

Danny nodded, pulling her closer as they headed towards the car that Max would drive to take them to the ranch.

**

* * *

Phew! Blimey! I found that really hard to write! Please review!**


	9. Enjoy Your Life

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been quite ill recently because of all the stress I've been putting on myself. But I'm back now!**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters, there'll be one around somewhere.**

* * *

The car journey was quite uneventful, but Lindsay kept snuggled up close to Danny for almost the entire ride, and about halfway through the journey, Max looked back to see Lindsay asleep on Danny's chest, with Danny resting his head upon hers. With his arms tightly encircling her waist, it looked like Danny was protecting Lindsay out of instinct whilst asleep.

Even though the car journey was quite uneventful, when they arrived at Lindsay's parents' home, that was all going to change. When they arrived, Max awoke Danny, who in turn woke up Lindsay from the best sleep that she had probably had in a while.

They walked through the door, and were instantly greeted by Lindsay's parents, Simon and Lucy Monroe. Lindsay automatically went over to her parents to give them a hug, but they both stepped harshly back, and refused to provide their daughter with the comfort that she desperately needed.

Lucy started arguing with Lindsay. "How dare you act like you aren't at fault here? When you phoned me you said that you had been feeling twinges all day, but never thought anything of it! Well, Milli was being tortured during that time, and you just dismissed it! You could have saved her life! Did you know that Milli was attacked by her boyfriend? He was a criminal! You could have told him that he was bad news!"

By now Lindsay had enough. Stepping back within reach of Danny, she gripped his hand, and replied angrily, "Yes, I never thought anything of those twinges, because of my injuries, so I apologise for focusing on my health for a little bit of my life. No, I couldn't have saved her life, as I am not her keeper, which is why I didn't run a background check on her boyfriend! I'm sorry Mom, Dad, but now I need to go and get changed." And with that she went up to her room, leaving a confused Danny behind. What injuries was she on about?

* * *

The funeral was absolutely awful, and not just for the obvious reasons. Lindsay was separated from the rest of her family, and received a mixture of looks from the other mourners there, some sympathetic, and some looked as though they were repulsed by the sight of her. Danny provided support, as did Max when he could get away from their parents, but Lindsay was desperate to feel her mother's arms holding her close, her father stroking her hair, and both of them trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Instead of the comforting looks she wanted, she received looks that could burn holes in stone. She wanted to be in the family again, because in her heart she knew now that she had the support of Danny and Danny only. And that was going to be hard.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Lindsay went up to her room, taking Danny with her. They sat down on the bed and Danny pulled her close, trying to fill that void in her heart that her parents had left.

"How are you holding up?" he asked gently.

Lindsay shook her head. "I'm not. I want to see Milli. I can't cope alone. Max is trying, but I need a woman to talk to who understands me."

Danny nodded. "Lindsay, I don't want you to think that I am prying, but what injuries were you talking about before the funeral?"

Lindsay stood up and stared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe you! We have just returned from my sister's funeral, and instead of being there and comforting me, you're just trying to get the answers to questions that don't need answering! How dare you?"

Now Danny did something that he shouldn't have. He let his temper get the better of him. "Well, you know what then? I'm done here! I've been there for you ever since your sister died. I've been at your beck and call and I've even used up _my _vacation time to come to Montana with you to help you through your sister's funeral. Well, I'll tell you one thing! Your family is even worse than mine. And you know what?" He leant forward. "I bet your precious twin sister was just as bad."

Lindsay stood there, looking at him in shock. She desperately searched his eyes for any inclination that what he said was just a sick joke, but she found nothing. Just anger. So she replied frostily and sadly, "Well, you can go back to New York now if I am such an inconvenience. I'll stop wasting your time. Enjoy your life." And with that she walked out the door.

Danny stared after her in a panic. What did she mean when she told him to enjoy life? Then his eyes widened in shock. Surely she wouldn't -? He didn't want to take any chances, so he grabbed his coat and opened the door, searching frantically for anything that could suggest where she might be.

Nothing.

_I have to find her, _he thought. _I have to find her before she does something stupid._

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the next chapter! I will start Chapter 10 tonight but I don't know when it will be uploaded, as I'm not getting much inspiration lately, as you can probably tell by my poor writing standards!**

**I appreciate lots of you have put my stories onto alert and favourites, but please could you just leave a short review. It doesn't have to be long, I'd be happy with just one word, but I'm not getting many reviews at the moment. Thank you loads!!**


	10. Binds of Life

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it, because I'm back at school Monday, so who knows when I'll be able to update!**

* * *

Danny's mind was racing. Where could she be? There were no footprints, no clues or hints, or trails or anything. She had just vanished.

_Max will know,_ thought Danny, and he dashed back into the Monroe ranch, and located Max in the living room, reading a book, but probably not taking in any of the details.

"Max, I need your help," said Danny breathlessly. "I can't find Lindsay. We had an argument and I'm worried that she'll do something stupid."

However, instead of leaping up to help, Max simply returned to his book, replying with a stony, "So let her. She killed my sister. She has no right to live, the selfish cow."

"Look," replied Danny, "I don't care what you think, but I love her, and I can't imagine life without her. So, I've packed our bags. They are in the trunk of the car, and when I find her, we are returning home. Home to New York. So tell me where she is, and we'll get out of your lives. Okay?"

Max considered this for a few minutes and replied, "Fine then. There's this lake where she goes when she wants quiet. Just follow the trail, then when you get to the large tree house, turn right and walk forwards. The lake will be just ahead."

Danny turned and ran back out of the house, thankful that he was the fastest runner when he was in High School, and he still ran when he had some spare time.

* * *

When Danny arrived at the lake, he saw a shivering figure at the edge of the lake, fiddling with something tied to her ankles.

"LINDSAY!" Danny shouted, as he raced over to her. "Please… Please…"

Lindsay started crying. "I couldn't do it Danny. I tied weights to my ankles so that I couldn't come back, but I was just about to go out of my depth, and… and…"

Danny held Lindsay close as her small body wracked with sobs, and gently undid the binds on her ankles. "It's okay Linds. I'm sorry. I was really out of line, and I shouldn't have said what I did. You need my support, and I'm here for you. Always. Okay?"

Lindsay nodded, and managed a small watery smile. "Yes, okay. And I'm sorry too Danny. You've always been there for me, and I should have appreciated that, instead of pushing you away."

She leant her head against his chest, and Danny wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. He was contemplating how and when he should tell her about Max, when Lindsay sat up and asked, "How did you know I was here? Did Max tell you?"

Danny sighed. "Yeah, he did. Listen, Lindsay, I need to talk to you about something okay? It's Max. I think your parents have turned him against you."

Lindsay's chocolate brown eyes once again filled with pain. "I knew this would happen eventually. I guess I just hoped that I would be back in New York when it happened. Anyway, what did he say? I want you to tell me word for word. I don't care how bad it is, I want to know."

Danny nodded, and swallowed nervously. He knew that this was going to hurt her. "When I asked if he knew where you might be, because I was worried that you might do something stupid, he said, 'So let her. She killed my sister. She has no right to live, the selfish cow.' I'm really sorry Linds."

Lindsay nodded. "I want to go home. Home as in New York."

Danny replied, "That's fine. I've got our stuff in the car. I thought you might want to leave."

Danny took Lindsay's car, and led her back to the ranch, where he spoke to the man who he had borrowed it from at the local police station. They agreed to follow them and return the car once Danny and Lindsay had left Montana. While they were discussing the car, Lindsay scribbled out, "I've gone home. To New York. Enjoy your life. From L."

And with that, Danny and Lindsay began their journey home to the Big Apple.

**

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go! Another chapter! Please review. They make me smile!**


	11. Photos and Memories

**A/N: Wow! I'm doing well! Three chapters in about under three weeks! That's never happened before!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they have really brightened my days.**

**A special thank you to **_**PintSizeGenius**_** for reviewing so many times!**

**And now, on with the story!**

* * *

Their arrival at New York was pretty uneventful. As soon as they stepped off the plane, the air smelt comforting. Homey.

Danny glanced quickly over at Lindsay, which Lindsay noticed straight away. It was sweet that he was so worried about her and she was glad to have one person who stood by her throughout the whole thing. That is what helped her make a decision.

"Danny?" asked Lindsay, and Danny turned to her straight away. "Danny, when we get back, can I talk to you about something?"

Danny nodded and agreed. He was slightly concerned but he knew that Lindsay was more than capable of taking care of herself.

* * *

The taxi ride back to Lindsay's apartment passed by very quickly, but to Danny and Lindsay it seemed to be taking a lifetime. Lindsay was wondering if she had made the right decision, and Danny's mind was thinking up all the awful things that Lindsay might want to tell him. Was she ill? Is she moving away? Didn't she want them to be friends anymore? The last thought really scared Danny. Whilst all this had been happening, they had started getting even closer to each other as friends, and Danny was now certain that he was falling in love with Lindsay. But as long as they were friends, he would be happy.

Danny was so deep in thought that he hadn't realised that they had arrived until he felt Lindsay's hand lightly placed on his upper arm.

They stepped out of the car, and Danny immediately noticed that her hand had hesitantly slipped down from his other arm to gently intertwine their fingers. Danny smiled softly and gently squeezed her hand to silently remind her that he would always be by her side.

Lindsay unlocked the door and let them in.

"Take a seat Danny. Would you like a drink?" she asked, to which Danny nodded slightly and asked for a glass of water, as he looked around the room. On the walls were numerous pictures, many of family, and many of the team. In the middle, above the TV were two pictures. One was of Lindsay and Milli, laughing happily about something. They were sitting on a swing, one facing each way, hugging each other. They looked so happy, like nothing could separate them. It was probably taken just before she left Montana to come to New York, and you could see a sparkle in her eyes that had only been visible once or twice during her time in New York. It was usually when she had spoken to Milli over the phone. The two sisters obviously had a very close bond.

Danny moved on to the next picture. It was a picture of her and Danny at last year's Christmas party. They were both a little bit tipsy, and once again they were laughing at something. Danny smiled as he remembered what was so funny. Flack had been wearing a new tie for a bet with orange puppies and bones on. The photo was taken at the exact moment that Flack had walked in. Danny and Lindsay had been chatting, and just dissolved into fits of laughter. Stella, who had the camera, quickly snapped a photo. Danny had placed his arm around Lindsay's waist, and Lindsay had one hand on his arm whilst her head rested on his shoulder. Once again, he saw a sparkle in her eyes, but it was a different kind of sparkle. It was genuine, but it was slightly subtler.

Danny felt a presence behind him and saw Lindsay standing behind him, a single tear building, but refusing to fall. Danny took the two glasses of water from her trembling hands and led her over to the sofa, where they sat in comfortable silence.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, and Danny noticed that Lindsay was gradually shuffling closer and closer, albeit slightly nervously. He reached his arm out towards her, as if to tell her that it was okay. Immediately, Lindsay fell into his embrace, rested her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. Danny rubbed small soothing circles on her back, and placed a gentle kiss into her hair every so often.

Eventually, Lindsay sat up and spoke quietly and nervously.

"Danny, I want to tell you about my injuries."

**

* * *

A/N: Well there's another chapter! Sorry to leave it like that but I need some sleep, as I have a Biology exam tomorrow! Wish me luck and please review!!!**


	12. Reliving the Past

**A/N: Well, I'm back! The Biology exam didn't go great, but I had a Physics exam a few weeks ago, and, surprisingly, that didn't go too badly. What was annoying though is that I spent weeks learning all the equations, and then they worded questions by GIVNG us the equations!!! Can you believe that?!?!**

**This chapter may contain issues that some of you find disturbing, but I will try to be as sensitive as I can. I apologise if I write anything that causes anyone to become upset.**

* * *

Danny stared at her, and Lindsay couldn't quite stop the corners of her mouth from curving up into a nervous grin as Danny's mouth dropped open a couple of centimetres.

"Are you sure Montana?" asked Danny, and both of them blinked a couple of times in quiet surprise as they heard that affectionate nickname leave Danny's lips for the first time in quite a while.

Lindsay nodded, and they both settled down on the sofa before Lindsay began to tell her story.

"Well, I suppose I was always careful about my weight, especially since my mom had practically told me and Milli that she would disown us if we got obese. So we always ate healthily, avoided chocolate, exercised every day, but I was always a healthy weight. But it all started getting out of control when I was about 13."

Lindsay took a deep breath, as her mind flashed back to the darker times in her childhood.

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_It was Valentine's Day, 8pm, and a 13-year-old Lindsay was sitting at the window, talking excitedly to Milli. She was wearing a knee length jade green dress, with a white sash. With white ballet pumps, and white pearl accessories, Lindsay really did look perfect. And, according to Milli, she mustn't look anything less. Why? Because, tonight, Lindsay had her first ever date with her first ever boyfriend, Jimmy Daniels, a 14-year-old baseball player, who went to Lindsay and Milli's high school._

_Jimmy was the most popular guy in school, and he and Lindsay had been dating for a while, so it was to be expected that they would go together. They really went well together. They were both clever, and both helped each other out with homework assignments, and were there when either of them needed to talk. They would e-mail late into the night, just talking about nothing in particular, and they always ended messages with, "Stay safe, I couldn't bear to lose you". Milli constantly teased them; singing Puppy Love whenever she could, but Lindsay and Jimmy didn't care. They were made for each other._

_Well, that's what Lindsay thought._

_Until that night._

_Lindsay sat at the window, talking to Milli, gradually getting more and more nervous. At 10pm, Lindsay was worried. Why wasn't he there? Was he injured?_

_Lindsay started texting him, and texting him, and texting him, until, finally, at 11:30, she got a reply._

_LINDSAY,_

_STOP TEXTING ME. I HAVE A NEW GIRLFRIEND. AT LEAST SHE IS WILLING TO LET ME TOUCH HER WHENEVER AND WHEREVER I WANT. BESIDES, WHY WOULD I WANT TO DATE A FAT COW LIKE YOU? BECAUSE YOU HELPED ME KEEP MY GRADES UP, HELPED ME STAY ON THE BASEBALL TEAM. THANK YOU._

_FROM JIMMY AND JANIE._

_XXX_

_Lindsay then did something that she had never done before. She took a large tub of cookie dough ice cream from the freezer, a spoon, and sat down on the sofa, tears cascading freely down her rosy cheeks, mascara running. Milli sat beside her comforting her as well as she could._

_End Flashback._

* * *

Lindsay's breathing was starting to become slightly shallow and uneven. Danny pulled her close and rubbed her back, attempting to sooth her.

"We can stop if you want," he offered, but Lindsay shook her head.

"I need to do this," she replied. "Anyway…"

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_The next day, Lindsay's mother came down to see Lindsay's sleeping form lying on the sofa, clutching an empty tub of ice cream. She walked over, and clapped her hands in front of Lindsay's face._

"_What do you think you're doing?" she asked angrily, gesturing wildly to the tub the Lindsay had just dropped._

_Lindsay told her mom about the text she had received, but her mom wasn't sympathetic at all._

"_Well, if you're going to scoff that much ice cream, maybe what he said had a bit of truth to it."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

Danny was shocked. He couldn't believe that Lindsay's mom could say that to her. He wanted to say something, but could sense that there was a lot more to this story, so he stayed quiet, his fingers rubbing slow circles on Lindsay's back, soothing her, and making sure she knew that he was still there for her.

Lindsay sniffed, and continued.

_

* * *

Flashback:_

_For the next few months, Lindsay gradually decreased the amount she ate, and, as a result, her weight dropped significantly. However, every time she saw Jimmy around school, and his latest 'conquest', she got even more depressed, until eventually her meals consisted of a small glass of water, and five tic tac mints every meal. She 'ate out' a lot more, leaving early for school for extra 'studying' so that she could avoid eating. Milli and Max eventually confronted her, but that just meant that Lindsay had to be much more careful._

_That was when she became bulimic, and that led to self-harm._

_The worst incident was in October, when she was alone, ill, in the house, and she decided that her life wasn't worth living. So she wrote a note, and left it on the kitchen table, then, sobbing hysterically, she grabbed a knife and plunged it into her stomach without hesitating. She screamed as she felt the blood leave her body, and eventually drifted into unconsciousness._

_Eventually, the rest of the family came home. They had all met at McDonalds to pick up a burger for Lindsay. They opened the door, and Max rushed ahead. Then, he let out a blood-curdling scream._

_They all rushed into the kitchen, and when they saw Lindsay, they all started sobbing. Luckily, Max could feel a pulse, so he hurriedly phoned for an ambulance. Meanwhile, Milli read out the note on the kitchen table:_

_**Mom, Dad, Max and Milli,**_

_**I am so sorry to do this to you. I never wanted to cause you pain, but I can't stand my life anymore. To be perfectly honest, I've been contemplating doing this for a while now, but I've never had the courage to.**_

_**Max and Milli noticed a while ago that I wasn't eating well, but Mom, Dad, you never noticed.**_

_**Here's the truth: I'm anorexic, bulimic, and a couple of months ago I started self-harming. I couldn't talk to any of you. I couldn't talk to Max and Milli, because I didn't want to worry you guys, and I'm sorry, but Mom and Dad, you were different.**_

_**I was so scared that you would disown me, as you said you would if I became fat. I don't understand how my own parents didn't realise that I wasn't eating, but there you go.**_

_**Mom: Thanks for being a great mom. Look out for Max and Milli and make sure they don't go down the same road as I did.**_

_**Dad: You're brilliant. Keep up with the sports, work hard, and look after everyone for me.**_

_**Max: You're the best brother a girl could wish for, and I love you so much. Stay safe and look after yourself.**_

_**Milli: Well, what can I say? I'll always be in your heart, and never forget that. Hakuna Matata. I love you.**_

_**I'm sorry to do this, but I can't cope anymore.**_

_**I love you all so much, and please, don't ever forget that.**_

_**Lindsay.**_

_**XXX**_

_Lindsay was in hospital for a while, due to the considerable amount of damage she had done, and unfortunately, the tip of the knife broke off and in surgery they weren't able to find it._

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Anyway, the tip of the knife is still inside me somewhere, and every so often it shifts, causing me a great deal of pain, which is what I mean by 'my injuries'."

Lindsay glanced up at Danny, and was devastated when he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry Danny," she whispered, and this got Danny's attention.

"What are you sorry for? I'm a little shocked, but I'm still here for you, no matter what, okay? Come here."

He beckoned her and Lindsay, who had moved away from him towards the end of what she was telling him, shuffled closer and gladly fell into his embrace, and Danny placed gentle kisses into her hair.

She was going to be okay.

For now.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go! If some of it seemed a bit far-fetched, it's because I needed it that way to fit in with my fic. I think this is my longest chapter so far!! Please review! By the way, if anybody doesn't know what Hakuna Matata means, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days". (A direct quote!!)**


	13. Looking Down On You In Heaven

**A/N: Well, here is the final chapter, and one more small dose of drama!! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been finding it really hard to get through each day, and certain people in my life aren't helping. But thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You are all stars!!**

* * *

Since Lindsay had told Danny the truth about her childhood, Danny had noticed that she seemed a lot happier. She had returned to work, and everything seemed to be back to normal.

However, everyone knows that calm always comes before a storm.

Lindsay was working in the layout room with Danny, processing some lilac fibres from a bedroom carpet, when Flack walked in, handed them both a cup of coffee, and said to Lindsay, "Hey, Linds, I'm sorry about your mom."

Lindsay frowned and turned to Danny in confusion, who looked just as bewildered.

"What do you mean Flack? Nothing's happened to my mom."

Flack frowned. "Well, the Bozeman News must have got their information wrong then."

Lindsay smiled in apprehension. "Why were you looking at the Bozeman News?"

"Well," he replied. "I wasn't. At least not intentionally. But when I'm bored, I just type into a search engine the names of people I know, to see who they share a name with. I share a name with a famous footballer from the 1950s. Anyway, I was searching you, and the name 'Monroe' highlighted itself in a newspaper. I printed it off. Here." He handed it over.

Lindsay paled gradually as she read the story.

_

* * *

ANOTHER MONROE MEMBER DIES._

_As the second Monroe family member dies in less than a year, here in Bozeman, Montana, we wonder:_

_Is this family cursed?_

_Only a few months ago, their only daughter Amelia died after suffering from numerous stabbing wounds. This was hard on the whole family, but especially their son, Max._

_Last week, Max's mother, and Simon Monroe's wife, Lucy, died from a heart attack. Doctors say that since her daughter's death, she has been putting increased amounts of stress upon herself, until, finally, she died. The family are said to be distraught._

_Yesterday was the funeral. Max sung a song that he had composed, called, "Looking Down On Me In Heaven."_

_So, the family has gone from big to small. What used to be a happy family of four, is now a lonely family of two._

_Reported by George Flegg._

* * *

Lindsay gasped softly. They just discarded her! She wasn't mentioned once.

She suddenly felt a strong pair of arms enveloping her, and she felt Danny comforting her.

"I wrote that song for Milli's funeral," Lindsay sobbed. "And I wasn't mentioned once. Why didn't they tell me that my own mom had died? They could have at least e-mailed me, even if they didn't want to talk to me. I would have gone to her funeral. She's my mom too."

And with that, Lindsay just collapsed completely, Danny literally holding her up, whispering useless comforts in her ear. He glanced at Flack, and Flack took this as a signal to leave, so he did.

* * *

Danny took Lindsay home, and laid her down, immediately laying beside her, wrapping her up in his arms.

* * *

The next week or so continued in exactly the same way, but Lindsay was gradually going back to normal. She realised that she had her own family here in New York, who would never leave her.

One day, they were sitting at Lindsay's house playing Hangman, when Lindsay grabbed the pen and scribbled down a puzzle for Danny to work out.

Danny frowned, and started guessing letters.

"E?"

/ E / E E / E . / E / .

"A?"

A / E / E E / E . / E / .

"I? O? U?"

A / O U / O / E I / E E / O / E . / I / O E / O U.

"T?"

T A / O U / O / E I / T E E / O / E . / I / O E / O U.

This continued for a while, until Danny had completed the sentence.

T H A N K / Y O U / F O R / B E I N G / T H E R E / F O R / M E . / I / L O V E / Y O U.

Danny looked up slowly at Lindsay, who looked back at him nervously.

After he had sat there silently for a while, Lindsay walked towards the bedroom, saying, "I'm sorry Danny, I shouldn't have said that."

Danny quickly followed and gently grasped her hand. "No, Lindsay," he said, "I… I love you too. I've loved you for so long, but I've been too scared to tell you."

And with that, he slowly dropped his head, Lindsay meeting him halfway.

As their lips gently touched, Danny's arms wrapped themselves around Lindsay's waist, whilst Lindsay wrapped hers around his neck gently playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

But after they had gently been kissing each other for a few minutes, to Danny's dismay, he felt tears on his cheeks. Lindsay's tears.

"Hey, Montana, what's the matter?" he asked.

Lindsay looked up at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "It's nothing," she said, "It's just that… that… Milli wanted us to get together for so long now, and she isn't going to find out. She's left me."

Danny hooked a finger under her chin, and lifted it, so that he could look her in the eyes. "Hey, Lindsay, listen to me. Milli hasn't left you. She's looking down on you in heaven."

"_In the cookies of life, sisters are the chocolate chips."_

**

* * *

A/N: So, there we go. The first FanFiction to start, and the last one to finish. Thank you to the following people who have reviewed this story:**

**Bec0512 (reviewed 2 times)**

**Debavill (reviewed 1 time)**

**lilio (reviewed 2 times)**

**mines (reviewed 1 time)**

**ncisabbylover (reviewed 3 times)**

**NCISLOVER (reviewed 1 time)**

**PintSizeGenius (reviewed 5 times)**

**Riker15 (reviewed 1 time)**

**TatianaMik (reviewed 5 times)**

**Tigerkat51 (reviewed 1 time)**

**twinkeyrocks (reviewed 2 times)**

**A special tank you to PintSizeGenius and TatianaMik.**


End file.
